Purity of a raindrop
by candelight
Summary: Bakura muses about his hikari as he watches him in the storm outside, trying to protect his garden's seedlings. Short. Fluffy.


Purity of a Raindrop

Bakura muses about his hikari as he watches him outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

_"Beloved, let us once more praise the rain.  
Let us discover some new alphabet,  
For this, the often praised; and be ourselves,  
The rain, the chickweed, and the burdock leaf,  
The green-white privet flower, the spotted stone,  
And all that welcomes the rain; the sparrow too,—  
Who watches with a hard eye from seclusion,  
Beneath the elm-tree bough, till rain is done.  
There is an oriole who, upside down,  
Hangs at his nest, and flicks an orange wing,—  
Under a tree as dead and still as lead;  
There is a single leaf, in all this heaven  
Of leaves, which rain has loosened from its twig:  
The stem breaks, and it falls, but it is caught  
Upon a sister leaf, and thus she hangs;  
There is an acorn cup, beside a mushroom  
Which catches three drops from the stooping cloud.  
The timid bee goes back to the hive; the fly  
Under the broad leaf of the hollyhock  
Perpends stupid with cold; the raindark snail  
Surveys the wet world from a watery stone...  
And still the syllables of water whisper:  
The wheel of cloud whirs slowly: while we wait  
In the dark room; and in your heart I find  
One silver raindrop,—on a hawthorn leaf,—  
Orion in a cobweb, and the World."_

* * *

My stupid, stupid hikari.

Out in the rain like this....

I groaned as my eyes narrowed. He KNOWS I'm watching....knows that I want him inside instead of out in this storm attempting to save his

garden like the idiot he is....

Ryou was standing by the roses and asters, out where rain was still steadily sliding out of the heaven's, blinding you as you attempted to look

up, sliding off emerald green plants, sliding off into a dewdrop and delicately spalshing the ground, from the streaming windows....

....and a pale boy's petite, shivering body.

I sigh, and violently shake myself.

Not EVEN going to go there.....

Ryou couldn't afford a storm tarp for the roses he had planted, so every time a devastating storm came their way, Ryou would huddle over his

flowers for hours if necessary, shuddering as he kept an umbrella over their proud, uncaring heads.

That idiot was going to give himself pnuemonia, but Noooooooo, he had to stand out there, getting soaked to the bone.

Why didn't he just move his plants inside?!

Phhfff. Of course. Ryou had given me the most idiotic answer: They needed to taste sunshine and the rain.

I hadn't felt sunshine for thousands of years when I had been trapped in my tomb for such a confining, eternity like hell....

And rain? As if I felt that often when I was ALIVE.

I sigh as I feel Hikari sneeze through our link.

No WAY was I letting him go to school tomorrow....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was I that pathetic? That I envied a bunch of stupid PLANTS?!

Ryou poured his heart and soul into them every year, and they always turned out to be works of art florists would turn a delicate sheen of green

with envy if they could only see....

I had to admit, although I loved to see my little hikari look up at me, surprised, when I would creep up behind him, using a thief like gait that's

helped me through the centuries...and to see him gently smile at me, as he would tend the seedlings, telling me about their day to day progress.

I loved my hikari's soft voice, period.

* * *

Man....I was such a lowlife, resorting to this.

But, I crept up on my hikari as I adjusted my own dark, much larger umbrella. I would have never had a use for this in Egypt...except maybe as a

sunblock....I was always getting the skin scorched off me.

At first, my hikari didn't notice me, too wrapped up in holding his small little blue umbrella over the flowers. But, as I silently held a black umbrella

over him, he finally noticed that the rain wasn't falling on him like before.

And, like so many times before, he looked up.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, staggering up. "I-you-I-Yami-"

Was it my imagination, or was he starting to look flushed? I felt sudden warmth in my own face. I tried to shake it off with a scowl.

"Moron," I hissed, seizing his pale wrist within my own.

"You'll. Catch. Your. Death. In. This. Weather."

I angrily pointed towards the house.

"Get inside," I snapped. I couldn't stand if it the boy caught a cold because I didn't do anything.

"Your little pansies will be FINE. Now, let's go!"

But Ryou only shook his head, looking hurt.

"Yami.....I can't. They'll die if they get too exposed! They'll drown!"

I gave an exasperated sigh and pulled harder.

"They'll be fine, fool. Now. Move. Before I have to drag you."

Ryou's face took on quite a sorrowful look as he stared up at me with a hikari's worst weapon...

Chibi eyes.

ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH! Why could we do_ anything_ about that awful weapon?

I paused, then groaned.

"....Fine. I'll stay wih you for a moment or so," I grumbled. "Your plants wil get double protection, and they can withstand the remainer of the

storm. I don't know if you care, but-"

I was quite overwhelmed by the joy in my little hikari's face. It was quite breathtaking.

"Thank you, Yami! Thank you, thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and turned.

God forbid he see me blush...

And God forbid he see me smile as I wrapped an arm around the surprised boy's waist. He blushed, but stayed close to me as we stood there-

In the gently falling rain.


End file.
